sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of alien races in DC Comics
List of alien races in DC Comics is a list of fictional extraterrestrial races that have appeared in comic book titles published by DC Comics, as well as properties from other media that are listed below, with appropriately brief descriptions and accompanying citations. 0–9 *'5th Dimensional Imps' – Zrfff is the homeworld of all 5th Dimensional Imps, including Mister Mxyzptlk, Miss Gsptlsnz, Vyndktvx, Mister Genie (Genro), Quisp, Yzlkz the Thunderbolt, Bat-Mite, Kcid Nosyarg (Larry), Zook, Gazook,New Adventures of Superboy #34–35 (October–November 1982) see Yellow Peri and Mopee.Superman #30 (October 1944) A *'Adaptoids' – The Adaptoids were blob-like creatures in the vicinity of the star Arcturus that traveled to Earth-One in attempt to wipe out the human race. Able to adapt to any threat, they were defeated by the Justice League when they were exposed to the Thanagarian equalizing disease.Justice League of America #118–119 (May–June 1975) *'Aellons' – The Aellons are the yellow skinned reptilian humanoid peoples of Aello (Stormswift), Demonia, Harpis and Doc of Aello were all members of the Omega Men.Omega Men #11 (February 1984) *'Alien Invaders' – The nameless primary antagonists of Armageddon: The Alien Agenda.Armageddon: The Alien Agenda #1 (May 1991) *'Almeraci' – A humanoid race of technologically advanced warriors with psionic abilities similar to those of the Euphorix. The Almeraci are ruled by the House of the Blood Royale, a matriarchy of superpowered monarchs who maintain their bloodline and psionic status through selective breeding. The Almeraci choose mates through ceremonial gladiatorial competitions; whichever male can defeat a prospective female in battle earns her hand in marriage. This species is represented by Maxima - Queen of Almerac - as well as her handmaiden Sazu and her onetime betrothed Ultraa.First seen in Action Comics #645 (September 1989) *'Aloi' – The Aloi are blue-skinned aliens with ridged foreheads. The Aloi are at war with the Margoi over a device known as the "Grayl". The Aloi were represented by Tumlat.As seen in Action Comics #517 (March 1981) *'Anasazi' – In the DC Comics Universe, the Anasazi Indians were resettled to planet Starhaven, represented by Dawnstar.As first seen in Superboy #226 (April 1977)Revised in R.E.B.E.L.S. vol. 2 #3 (June 2009) *'Alstairans' – The Alstairans of Alstair are one of four technologically advanced and constantly at war spacefaring races native to the Antares system. The most well known Alstairan is their ruler, the alien plant elemental known as Hyathis. Alstairans are plantlike humanoids with leaves instead of hair.As seen in Justice League of America #3 (February 1961) *'Andromedans' – The Andromedans of the Andromeda Galaxy are a race of superhumans similar to Kryptonians and Daxamites. They have red hair, albino skin and blue eyes. One of the Andromedans named Karb-Brak was exiled to Earth because he developed an allergy to superhuman metabolisms, he took the human identity of construction worker Andrew Meda. Superman and Vartox eventually cure Karb-Brak and return him to his homeworld.Action Comics #460–463 (June–September 1976), and Action Comics #475–476 (September–October 1977) *'Angtuans'- Inhabitants of the planet Angtu, a world with a thick, noxious atmosphere. Angtu was ultimately destroyed in the 30th century by the mutated native Mano. *'Anunnake' – The Anunnanke are reptilian aliens who claim to have killed off the dinosaurs; also known as the Hunter/Gatherers.Aquaman vol. 6 *'Anndrann' – The green-skinned military geniuses Anndrann of Anndranna were later banished to Bellatrix, and are famed for their weapons of war. Iron has a deleterious effect on their cognitive abilities.Strange Adventures #143 (August 1962) *'Appelaxians' – The Appelaxians of Appelax are a race of technically advanced aliens with the ability to create powerful artificial host bodies for their minds.First appeared in Justice League of America #9 (February 1962) *'Aquoids' – The Aquoids are natives of planet Beltair IV.Green Lantern vol. 2 #154 (July 1982) *'Aranes' – The Aranes of Arane II are a race of light blue-skinned, white-haired humanoids, with tiny blue protruding horns on their foreheads. Rolind Siepur of Arane II is a member of the Dark Circle.As seen in Adventure Comics #367 (April 1968) *'Astonians' – A minor alien race under a once dying star saved by the Blue Lantern Saint Walker upon facing extinction. Saint Walker is of this race. * Azarathians - People belonging to the parallel universe of Azarath are called Azarathians. Raven is an Azarathian. B *'Barrions' – The Barrions of Barrio III are silicon-based lifeforms. They are represented by the Green Lantern known as Chaselon.As seen as Green Lantern vol. 2 #9 (December 1961) *'Bellatrix Bombers' – alien warlords featured in Green Lantern vol. 3 #20. *'Bgztlians' – Bgztl is an ancient colony of Earth. The Bgztlians are humans who share the same metahuman talent, the ability to become intangible. Phantom Girl of the Legion of Super-Heroes is their representative. *'Blight' – A cybernetic race whose bodies are composed of rotting flesh from Legion Of Super-Heroes *'Bloodline Parasites' – The eight Bloodline Parasites were extraterrestrial lifeforms capable of accidentally activating the human metagene during the act of feeding on human spinal fluid. All Parasites had dense exoskeletons and were incredibly strong, they all had the ability to duplicate human form.first seen in Lobo Annual #1 (1993) *'Braalians' – Braal is an ancient colony of Earth. The Braalians are humans who share the same metahuman talent, the ability to manipulate local electromagnetic fields. Cosmic Boy of the Legion of Super-Heroes is their representative. *'Brain-Parasites of Planet X' – The Brain-Parasites hail from Planet X, they use powerful Knowledge-Extractors to steal knowledge from other races.Strange Adventures #23 (August 1952) *'Branx' – The Branx Warriors of Emana Branx are a gray-skinned race of dull-witted, four-armed warriors who serve the Citadelians. Native to the Vega star system.Omega Men #5 (August 1983) *'Brylyx' – White-skinned aliens featured in Green Lantern: Mosaic. *'Bolovax Vikians' – The highly communal and technologically advanced Bolovax Vikians of Bolovax Vik are a dead race. Kilowog of the Green Lantern Corps is the last surviving member of this species. * Bugs of New Genesis are a insectoid race who were spread on New Genesis during their war with Apokolips. They are a society of humanoid bugs that thrive in colonies beneath the surface of the planet. There is occasionally prejudice between these two races, as many of the gods consider the bug-people to be a lesser species. Forager and Mantis the most prominent member of the race. C *'Cairnians' – members of L.E.G.I.O.N. *'Calatonians' – Ancient monarchy on the planet Calaton ravaged by Doomsday *'Canopians' – a member of Atari Force. Canopians such as Morphea are from New Earth in a parallel universe. *'Carggites' – Cargg is an ancient colony of Earth. The Carggites are humans who share the same metahuman talent, the ability to triplicate themselves. Triplicate Girl of the Legion of Super-Heroes is their representative. *'The Cathexis' – The Cathexis are a race of alien super-scientists from the "sixth dimension" who created self-aware reality endangering technology.JLA #52 (May 2001) *'Changralynians' – The Changralynians of Changralyn are a race of silicon-based pacifists, they are represented by Broot of the Omega MenOmega Men #1 (April 1983) *'Chietain' – *'Children of Tanjent' – psionic race *'Circadians' – The peaceful insectoid Circadians of Circadia established a joint human/Circadian settlement in the 30th Century known as Pax Colony. The best known Circadian representative is Circadia Senius, a Chronarch Research Fellow at the Metropolis Time Institute, and a friend of Brainiac 5. *'Chthalonians' – *'Citadelians' – The Citadelians of the Citadel, are a race of sadistic imperialistic clones, whose intellect and genetic viability degrades with each newly cloned generation. The former tyrant rulers of the Vega star system are now an Empire in decline. The Citadelians use Gordanians and Branx Warriors as their enforcers; they have a limited mastery of Psion technology.Green Lantern vol. 2 #137 (February 1981) *'Clementians' – The Clementians of Clementia are also known as "Black Mercies". The Green Lantern known as Mother Mercy is the caretaker and ruler of the Clementian race.Superman Annual #11 (January 1985)Green Lantern Corps #23 (June 2008) *'Coluans' – The Coluans of Colu are a pretercognitive species, one of the most technologically advanced in the known universe. They are most notably represented by the various men and women who hold the title of Brainiac. *'Competalians' – The Competalians of Competalia are a race of people empowered by the discovery of their equivalent of the metagene. They recently overthrew the tyrant known as Anathema. Similar in concept to the Inhumans from Marvel Comics.JLA/Haven: The Arrival #1 (January 2002) *'Controllers' – The Controllers are a Maltusin descended race, cousins of similar offshoot races such as the Oans and Zamarons.Adventure Comics #357 (June 1967) *'Council of Overseers' – A trio of aliens that somehow got hold of Warworld until they handed it over to Mongul. *'Culacaons' – The Culacaons of Culacao are a strange example of a deliberately engineered lifeform. The Culacaon sexes exhibit wildly separate phenotypes, the yellow-skinned males are humanoids, and the females appear to be giant molluscs. The females have a sensitive membrane in their shells that, when stabbed by the males, causes the females to become dormant and undergo mitosis; newborn males are then cut out of the newly budded section.Omega Men #27 (May 1985): "Vega – A Man's World" by Alan Moore *'Czarnians' – The Czarnians are a critically endangered race of red-eyed, white-skinned humanoids. A peaceful and educated species, the Czarnians were all but wiped out when one of their own - Lobo - decimated their homeworld of Czarnia as part of a "high school science experiment" gone wrong.Omega Men #3 (June 1983) While their attributes differ between continuities, Czarnians - by way of Lobo - are mostly depicted as exhibiting super strength and durability coupled with accelerated healing. Lobo's most prolific trait is his ability to create clones of himself with only a few drops of blood. D *'Debstams' – The Debstams of Debstam IV are a race of humanoids who were wiped out by a pandemic brought to their world by the tyrant Mongul.Showcase '95 #8 (September 1995) *'Dheronians' - A race of white-eyed, white-skinned humanoids introduced in the Earth One continuity. Hailing from Dheron, the fifth world of the Rao star system, the Dheronians were locked in an ongoing war for resources with the neighboring world of Krypton and had a hand in the planet's fate. As they share the same star as Krypton, their physiology functions in much the same way with only several notable differences; absorbing energy from foreign stars to exhibit super strength and invulnerability. While still strong, their technology is still vulnerable to Krypton's. *'Dhorians' – The Dhorians of Dhor are one of four technologically advanced and constantly at war spacefaring races native to the Antares system. The infamous Kanjar Ro is Dhorian. Dhorians have large insectlike compound eyes and prominently pointed noses. *'Diibs' – The massive and nearly indestructible denizens of Diibworld, home of L.E.G.I.O.N. member Bertron Diib.L.E.G.I.O.N. '93 #59 (October 1993) *'Djinn' – race of alien warriors who tried to invade Oa led by Kantuu. *'Doda' – a race in the 30th century. *'Dominators' – The Dominators of the Dominion are a race of conquerors who destroy what they cannot dominate. Their mastery of advanced science, specifically the "metagene" rivals the talents of the Psions.First seen in Adventure Comics #361 (October 1967) *'Dokris' – A race of green-skinned aliens with advanced time travel technology; they altered Earth's past in order to invade and conquer the planet in the year 2287. They were defeated by Kid Flash (Wally West).Flash #125 (December 1961) *'Draal' – alien invaders of Sector 3515. *'Dryads' – The Dryads are a race of silicon-based lifeforms, represented by Strata and Blok.Superboy and the Legion #253 (July 1979) *'Duomalians' – The Duomalians are a race of gray-skinned humanoids who inhabit the "Mirror World", a fourth dimensional universe also inhabited by the Amazonlike Orinocas. Duomal was discovered and renamed by Giovanni Zatara, in honor of its co-rulers Queen Duora and Queen Mulano. Duomal was originally known as Thrule.Action Comics #12 (May 1939) *'Dromedanians' – A camel-like humanoid race native to the 30th Century; Captain Brakta, an ally of the Legion of Super-Heroes, hails from Dromedania.Legion of Super-Heroes #277 (July 1981) *'Durlans' – The Durlans are an infamous and much-feared race of xenophobic shapeshifters native to the planet Durla. Chameleon Boy of the Legion of Super-Heroes is their representative. *'Dyrlians' – The Dyrlians of Dyrlia are an orange-skinned humanoid alien race who sent their genetically engineered savior the "Star-Child" to Earth, so that he could be raised by Superman and Supergirl. The Star-Child matured into an adult in twenty-four hours.Action Comics #502 (December 1979) E *'Earthlings' – is the name given to the inhabitants of the planets Earth. The dominant life form on the planet are Humans a species of bipedal sapient beings with varying hues of skin. They have the genetic potential to gain amazing powers thanks to the Meta-Gene They have also split into sub-species such as the Atlanteans and the Amazons. *'Empire of Tears' – is on the prison planet Ysmault.Tales of the Green Lantern Corps Annual #2 (1986) *'En'taran Slavemasters' – The En'tarans are a race of would-be conquerors who decimated much of Rann in their quest to acquire Zeta-Beam technology.JLA #20 (July 1998) *'Euphorians' – The Euphorians are a race of telepathic and telekinetic humanoids from the planet Euphorix in the Vega star system. They are represented by Primus and Kalista of the Omega Men.Green Lantern #141 (June 1981) *'Exorians' – Exor is the homeworld of the Exorian race. They are represented by a pair of Exorian metas named Zan and Jayna (the Wonder Twins), two of the ten hereditary protectors of Exor. The "Ten Elements of the Universe" is the name given to a group of five pairs of royal twins on Exor, each pair possesses elemental powers including fire, love, vapors, plants, sound, metal, and shadows.Super Friends #7 (October 1977) F *'Farfarmniflatch' – Race of shapeshifters. Monstergirl of the Young Heroes has been revealed to be one of them.Young Heroes in Love#17 (October 1998) *'Femazons' – Race from Trigus VIII. *'Fire People' – Alien beings of living fiery plasma, who arrive on a comet; they are defeated by the Justice Society of America.All-Star Comics #49 (October 1949) *'Fluvians' – The Fluvians of the planet Fluvian are a form of aquatic plant-based life. Dob Zagil of Fluvian later became a Green Lantern.Green Lantern Corps Quarterly #3 (Winter 1992) *'Fresishs' – The Fresishs of Fresish are a race of insectoid humanoids. Gorgoth of Fresish is a member of the Dark Circle. *'Futuresmiths' – G *'Galadorians' – The Galadorians of Galador have lifespans measured in tens of thousands of years, and have power over matter and energy. Bed Adlain of Galador is their representative on Earth where he works as a shepherd in fields just outside Metropolis.Action Comics #451 (September 1975) *'Giants of Dimension Zero' – The Giants of Dimension Zero are a technologically advanced, extra-dimensional species discovered by Green Arrow and his sidekick Speedy. They also meet Xeen Arrow, an alternate version of Green Arrow native to Dimension Zero.Adventure Comics #253 (October 1958) *'Giants of Ogyptu' – The Giants of Ogyptu are blue-skinned nude titans on the planet Ogyptu in the Vega star system. Time appears to pass much slower for them than it does for other species, and they are, for all intents and purposes, immortal.Omega Men #26 (May 1985): "Vega – Brief Lives" by Alan Moore *'Gil'Dishpan' – The Gil'Dishpan are the oldest and most powerful, imperialistic, spacefaring, aquatic extraterrestrial race in the DC Comics Universe. They appear to be purple giant tube worms, and are powerful telepaths. The Gil'Dishpan have taken an interest in younger aquatic races such as the Hykraians, the Qarians and the Atlanteans of Earth. The Gil'Dishpan were responsible for uplifting the Hykraians and giving them the gift of interstellar travel. Their homeworld is a frozen planet with methane oceans similar to the lakes of Titan.Legion of Super-Heroes vol. 3 #1 (August 1984) *'Glazzonio' – *'G'Newtians' – A race of humanoid canines. G'nort is a member of this race. *'Gordanians' – The Gordanians are a race of reptilian alien slavers who have colonized the planet Karna and served the Citadel; enemies of the Karnans, the native werefeline race which they hunted to near-extinction.New Teen Titans #1 (November 1980) *'Graxions' – an elf-like race from Space Sector 2815; (see Green Lantern Arisia Rrab) located near the constellation Gemini. *'Grendians' – Robotic beings capable of self-awareness and emotion. Stel of the Green Lantern Corps hails from Grenda. *'Griks' – The Griks are a race of amphibian spacefaring roboticists who are allies of Rann; they were contracted to use their robots in Rann's mines.First seen in Mystery in Space #53 (August 1959) *'Grolls' – alien invaders with cerebro-radiation rays. *'Gryxians' – yellow-skinned humanoid race from Gryx. Stealth from L.E.G.I.O.N. was a member of this race and was cast out of her society because she was born with special powers. *'Green Martians' – The Green Martians are one of the three ethnic divisions of Mars; on Earth they are represented by J'onn J'onnz, the Martian Manhunter.first seen in Detective Comics #225 (November 1955) *'Guardians of the Clockwork Universe' – A mysterious group that once recruited Captain Comet in their goals in protecting "the Clockwork Universe"Strange Adventures #22 (July, 1952) "Guardians of the Clockwork Universe"Strange Adventures #35(not to be confused with the Oan Guardians). H *'Halla's' – The Halla's are a race of green-skinned aliens from Sector 2814, they wore purple and black uniforms with no insignia. The Halla's served as enforcers for the Oans in the transition period between the Manhunters and the Green Lantern Corps. Instead of power rings the Halla's were given the stun guns and power batteries of the Manhunters.Green Lantern vol. 2 #90 (August 1976) *'Havanians' – Havania consists of two races, the angelic upper class and the frog-like lower class. Bleez of the Red Lantern Corps is a Havanian. *'Hators' – The only survivor of the ruined planet Hator is Badra, she can fly faster-than-light, and has superhuman strength; enemy of Wonder Woman.Comic Cavalcade #25 (February 1948) *'Headmen' – alien leaders whom often refer themselves to their psychic abilities of superior intelligence and enhanced telepathy; they hail from the Vegan star system. *'Hegemony' – alien race of toxic world invaders who pollute planets for bio-chemicals and other resources.DC 1st vol. 1 #1 (July 2002) *'Hexapuses' – The Hexapuses of Vortuma are a race of six-legged intelligent purple cephalopods encountered by Aquaman. He was transported to their world by technology similar to the Zeta-Beams used by Adam Strange. The Hexapuses communicate using vibrations through water; their word for water is "Vortum". They have advanced communications technology, and can focus aquatic vibrations around their tentacles to create "water tornadoes".Action Comics #527–530 (January–April 1982) *'H'lvens' – A small squirrel-like race. Ch'p and Bd'g of the Green Lantern Corps are H'lvens. *'H'od' – 'would be' galactic conquerors. *'H'San Natall' – The H'San Natall Empire is the home of a powerful warrior race, which forced a group of captive Psion scientists to create superhuman hybrids of the human and H'San Natall races. These four hybrid children later joined the Teen Titans.Teen Titans vol. 2 #1 (October 1996) *'H'tros' – a mechanical race who seeks destruction of all organic life, and aided the Cyborg Superman in capturing Superman.Superman #171 (January 1996) *'Hykraians' – The Hykraians are amphibious telepaths from the water world of Hykraius. Tellus, a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes, is their representative. *'Htraeans' – The Htraeans of the topologically impossible planet Htrae are also known as Bizarros.Action Comics #263 (April 1960) I *'Icoids' – former natives of Jupiter's moons, who later moved to the rings of Saturn. They and the Thermoids originated outside the Solar System.As seen in Strange Adventures #96 (September 1958) *'Imperiex Probes' – The Imperiex Probes make up the body of a hive-intelligence led by a cosmic being known as Imperiex.Superman #153 (February 2000) *'Imskians' – Imsk is an ancient colony of Earth. The Imskians are humans who share the same metahuman talent, the ability to shrink. Shrinking Violet of the Legion of Super-Heroes is their representative. *'Invisible Raiders' – The Invisible Raiders are a race of yellow-skinned Saturnians with abilities similar to the Faceless Hunter.Plastic Man #35 (July 1952) J *'Jaquaans' – Little is known of the Jaquaans of the planet Jaquaa. Their sole representative in the 30th Century is Doctor Gym'll, the staff doctor of the Legion of Super-Heroes.Legion of Super-Heroes vol. 2 #284 (February 1982) *'Jirenn' – A humanoid race from Rojira which represent the Green Lantern Rori Dag. *'Junoans' – The Junoans of the asteroid Juno are a race of technologically advanced humanoid aliens. The Junoans are protected by an Atlantean exile named Zarl Vorne who gained Kryptonian-equivalent abilities when in close proximity to the asteroid.Superboy #52 (October 1956) K *'Kahloans' – Kahloans are the indigenous people of the planet Kahlo. Many Kahloans are addicted to Belamort, a psychotropic plant.Brave and the Bold vol. 3 #19 (January 2009) *'Kalanorians' – The Kalanorians of Kalanor are a purple-skinned, two-eyed race of alien soldiers and sorcerers whose greatest champions are three-eyed mutants empowered by the "Flame of Py'tar". Their current champion and king is the tyrant Despero. *'Kalvars' – The Kalvars of Kalvar are also known as the "Bird-Man Bandits". They are a species of purple-skinned telepathic humanoids with birdlike wings and feet.Hawkman #8 (June 1965) *'Karnans' – Karna was the home of a races of extraterrestrial werefelines known as the Karnans who shared their world with the reptilian Gordanians, who hunted them to near-extinction; the only surviving Karnan is Tigorr of the Omega Men.Omega Men #14 (May 1984) *'The Khund' – The Khunds are an ancient warrior race from the heavy gravity world of Khundia. Khunds have codified rules of combat. Khund bodies have much denser bone and muscle tissue than humans.Adventure Comics #346 (July 1966) *'Kriglo' – The Kriglo are a race of Martian spider-men native to the DCU version of the planet Mars. The Kriglo have large black spider bodies with bald human faces, green skin, large fangs, and prehensile green-skinned hands on their forelegs. They called the planet Mars 'Kigor'. Their relation to the Green Martians is unknown.Flash #24 (December 1941) *'Klaramarians' – The Klaramarians of Klaramar are a race of yellow-skinned Saturnians possibly descended from the Yellow Martians. Klaramarians all appear to have yellow-orange skin, pointy ears, a total lack of facial features, and are telepaths. *'Karaxians' – *'Korugarians' – The Korugarians of Korugar are a superstitious high technology race. They are represented by Thaal Sinestro, leader of the Sinestro Corps, Katma Tui and Soranik Natu. *'Krells' – The Krells of New Krell are blue-skinned, wrinkly, coneheaded aliens, who live on a Superman-shaped generation ship they call New Krell.Action Comics #513 (November 1980) *'Krenons' – The Krenons are a species of alien brutes and hybrids who have an interest in Almeracian society. Most Krenons are genetically engineered with four arms. Sazu and the warlord De'cine are from this race, however, Sazu is created from a slave caste system and is regarded as a hybrid species.Adventures of Superman Annual #3 (December 1941) *''' Krokodilos''' – The Krokodilos are a warlike empire which hails from Krokodilo Prime in the Byo system.Lobo: Fragtastic Voyage #1 (December 1997) *'Kroloteans' – The Kroloteans of Krolote are a high technology race also known as "Gremlins". They perform illegal genetic experiments on other species and sell the resulting bio-weapons to their clients.Green Lantern vol. 4 #4–6 (October–December 2005) *'Kryptonians' – Alien inhabitants of the fictional planet Krypton, represented on Earth by Superman, Supergirl and General Zod.Action Comics #1 (June 1938) *'Kwai' – Legion member Shikari represents these insectoids in the Second Galaxy, a quadrant of the Legion universe. L *'Lallorans' – Lallor is an ancient colony of Earth. The Lallorans are humans, some of whom possess metahuman talents. Their representatives are the Heroes of Lallor. *'Largas' – An extremely peaceful race that watched over Warworld after the Warzoons were wiped out. The Largas, too, eventually died out. *'The Laroo' – The Laroo are a race of religiously fanatical aliens who persecuted the Lasma.Green Lantern vol. 2 #43 (March 1966) *'Lartnecs' – Blue-skinned humanoid race. Star Sapphire Miri Riam hails from Lartnec. *'Lasma' – The Lasma (also known as the Ayrie) are a peaceful race of plantlike cosmic beings.Flash #238 (December 1975) *'Lenglyns' – *'Lexorians' – The Lexorians of Lexor are a race of humanoid aliens who believed that Lex Luthor was a hero and that Superman was a villain (they found out that Luthor was really a villain a little too late). Later Luthor accidentally destroyed the planet while fighting Superman; Luthor, however, irrationally blamed Superman for Lexor's destruction.Superman #168 (April 1964) *'Lizarkons' – The Lizarkons are one of the subject races of the Thanagarian Empire. Their pre-conquest homeworld is located in the Aptilia solar system, a distinction they share with the Manhawks. Their representative is Isamot Kol'.As seen in Brave and the Bold #43 (September 1962) *'Llarans'- The Llarans of Llar are one of four technologically advanced and constantly at war spacefaring races native to the Antares system. The most well known Llaran is their ruler, Emperor Sayyar. The Llarans are reptilian humanoids. *'Lunarians' – The Lunarians of Planet Prime are a race of yellow-skinned humanoids who lived in a hollow world complete with an artificial sun, inside of Earth's moon Luna. The Lunarians intended to wipe out humanity in order to expand their empire using their "molecular disruption technology" and "cephalic inhibitors". They are ruled by a government called the Diode, led by Primor-Trena and the Secundus-Ormang. Lunarian molecular disruption weaponry operates in the same spectrum as "red sun radiation" and can theoretically kill Superman. Like Kryptonians, the Lunarians can absorb solar radiation to become superhumanly powered. The Lunarians were forcibly exiled to an artificial planetoid (generation ship), and banished from the Solar System by Superman. The status of their former home inside the hollow Moon is unknown.Action Comics #477–478 (November–December 1977) M *'Macrolatts' – Tyrant race that enslaved The Weird's energy race, the Zarolatts. *'Maltusians' – The Maltusians were the progenitors of three of the galaxy's oldest alien societies, the Oans, the Zamarons and the Controllers. It was on Maltus that the Guard-Power later wielded by the Oans was first discovered. *'Manhawks' – The Manhawks are one of the subject races of the Thanagarian Empire; they are large hawk-like avians who wear humanoid masks. Their nameless pre-conquest homeworld is located in the Aptilia solar system, a distinction they share with the Lizarkons. *'Manhunters' – The Manhunter androids are sentient Berserker machines, originally created as a force for peace by the Oans until they went rogue. The Manhunters were the prototype for a later group of more controllable robotic enforcers created by the Guardians; these machines were known as the "Fists of the Guardians". *'Margoi' – The Margoi are orange-skinned aliens with forehead crests and blue eyes. The Margoi are at war with the Aloi over a device known as the "Grayl". The Margoi are represented by Nemmul. *'Metans' – Natives of the Meta-Zone are able to pass through the Zero-Zone using M-Vests in order to access Earth. Meta is the home of Rac Shade, also known as Shade, the Changing Man.Shade, the Changing Man #1 (June 1977) *'Mogo the Living Planet' – Mogo is a sentient or "living" planet, technically genderless but often casually referred to as male.As seen in Green Lantern vol. 2 #188 (May 1985). *'Monguls' – Monguls are the unnamed alien race of technologically advanced, religious fanatics from which the tyrant Mongul was exiled. Mongul was deposed during a revolution led by an ancient mystic known as the Arkymandryte; he fled the theological coup with a small trusted crew whom he later killed.DC Comics Presents #27 (November 1980) *'Monitors' – A group of ancient cosmic beings from a vast alien civilization who ruled the DC Multiverse for billions of years. *'Monks' – race of animals on an offworld. *'Moon Creatures' – *'Mosteelers' – The Mosteelers of Mosteel are one of four technologically advanced and constantly at war spacefaring races native to the Antares system. The most well known Mosteeler is their ruler, the metal-skinned Kromm. The Mosteelers are not robots, but their metabolism appears to have deposited ferrous metals directly into their protective chitinous exoskeletons. *'Muscarian' – race of mushroom fungi midgets. *'Mygorg' – The Mygorg are a brutish green-skinned race which has enslaved the human population of the planet Pytharia, including that planet's ruling elite the Lightning Lords. Pytharia is the extradimensional home of the swordswoman known as Starfire.As seen in Starfire #6 (July 1977) *'Myrmitons' – The Myrmitons are the blue-skinned rulers of the Myrmiton Star Empire; they attempted a secret invasion of Earth which was foiled by Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) and the Flash (Barry Allen).Flash #131 (September 1962) N *'Naltorians' – Naltor is an ancient colony of Earth. The Naltorians are humans who share the same metahuman talent, the power of precognition. Nura Nal of Naltor is a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes and is their representative, while Norak Kun of Naltor is a member of the Dark Circle.Adventure Comics #317 (February 1964) *'N'crons' – The N'crons of N'cron are a race of tentacled aliens who closely resemble H.P. Lovecraft's depiction of Cthulhu. Grullug Garkush of N'cron is a member of the Dark Circle. *'New Gods' – A virtually immortal race of deified humanoids originating from an alternate dimension known as the Fourth World and centered on the conflicting planets of New Genesis and Apokolips. The two warring factions are led by the benign Highfather and the ruthless Darkseid respectively. In addition to each planet possessing their own sophisticated technology unique to the two cultures, the New Gods almost innately exhibit super strength and durability. Some may have influence over domains of power such as emotion or energies like the Alpha Effect or Omega Beams. *'Null-Oids' – The Null-Oids represented by Null-O are artificial beings made of neither matter nor energy. Null-O was sent from the distant future by advanced humans.Action Comics #503 (January 1980) O *'Oans' – The Oans are a Maltusian descended race, cousins of similar offshoot races such as the Zamarons and Controllers. They are also known as the "Guardians of the Universe".Green Lantern vol. 2 #1 (July 1960) *'Obsidian Folk' – The Obsidian Folk are one of two races native to Stoneworld; they are obsidian-skinned, hairless, tribal humanoids. Kworri of the Obsidian Folk later became a Green Lantern.As seen in Green Lantern vol. 3 #20 (January 1992) *'Octi-Apes' – The Octi-Apes are a race of sentient alien six-armed gorillas. They are represented by Kar-Han who was temporarily stranded on Earth.Blackhawk #152 (September 1960) *'Okaarans'- The Okaarans of Okaara are the second oldest race in the Vega star system. The Warlords of Okaara studied and perfected all forms of combat in order to protect the once peaceful Okaarans from the Psions.Tales of the New Teen Titans #4 (September 1982) *'Olys' – alien invaders of numerous star systems. *'Omegons' – The Omegons of Omegon are a race of purple-skinned, four-armed humanoids with a hybrid feudal/technological culture. The murdered hero "Voltro the Champion" was born on Omegon.As seen in Action Comics #444 (February 1975) *'Omerons' – The Omerons hail from the planet Omeron orbiting the star-sun Antares. Discovered by a human farmer named Howard Melville who piloted a crashed Omeron ship back to its homeworld.As seen in Mystery in Space #53 (August 1959) *'Ophidians' – secret mystic race. *'Orandans' – The Orandans of Orando are possibly descendants of the Homo magi of Earth. Princess Projectra of the Legion of Super-Heroes is their representative. *'Orinocas' – The Orinocas are a race of telepathic warrior women who inhabit the "Mirror World", a fourth dimensional universe also inhabited by the Duomalians. The first person from Earth to discover the Mirror World was Giovanni Zatara, but it was Samuel Scudder, the original Mirror Master, who discovered the Orinocans.Flash #126 (February 1962) *'Overlords' – cybernetic lunar race P *'Parademons' – a race of alien shocktroopers commanded by Darkseid. *'Peganans' – The Peganans are a fishlike race which tried to invade Earth in the 25th century. Possible textual reference to The Gods of Pegāna, by Lord Dunsany.Strange Adventures #118 (July 1960) *'Pharmans' – *'Pharoids' – rulers of the Pharon Empire; they hail from the planet Pharos IV.Green Lantern #156 (September 1982) *'Poglachians' – a race of alien clowns. *'Pole Dwellers' – a race of Martians who inhabited the northern pole on Mars and are responsible for the Martian Civil War. Commander Blanx is their leader.Justice League of America #71 (May, 1969) *'Progeny' – Beetle-like race in the Second Galaxy who want to eliminate the creation of Element Lad's race, the Kwai. *'Prolfs' – The Prolfs are a race of diminutive aliens who are immune to the vacuum of space. They are native to the Vega star system.Omega Men #6 (September 1983) *'Promethean Giants' – ancient alien race, trapped in The Source Wall. *'Proteans' – The Proteans are a race of telepathic shapeshifting pets from an unnamed planet in the Antares system. Proty I (deceased) and Proty II (a member of the Legion of Super-Pets) are their representatives. *'Psions' – The Psions are a race of reptilian scientists uplifted by Maltusian proto-Oans from native Maltusian lizards.First seen in Tales of the New Teen Titans #4 (September 1982) *'Puffballs' – intergalactic hive of Green Lanterns. *'Pumice People' – The Pumice People are one of two races native to Stoneworld, they are dark gray-skinned, hairless, tribal humanoids. Aa of the Pumice People later became a Green Lantern. *'Pytharians' – Pytharia is the extradimensional homeworld of the swordswoman known as Starfire. The planet was once ruled by an elite class known as the Lightning Lords, but the human population has been enslaved by aliens known as the Yorg and the Mygorg. Q *'Quahooga' – *'Qarians' – The Qarians of Qaria are aquatic humanoids who closely resemble humans, but have purple coral-like hair and gills on the backs of their necks. Qaria is a world completely covered in water.DC Comics Presents #78 (February 1985) *'Qinoori Raiders' – A race of raiders who strip mine planets for resources. Zamba, homeworld of the Darkstar Ferrin Colos was destroyed by them. *'Quantum Mechanics' – superadvanced alien race.JLA: Heaven's Ladder (November 2000) *'Qwardians' – The Qwardians are natives of the planet Qward in the anti-matter universe. Qward is the anti-matter equivalent of the planet Oa.Green Lantern vol. 2 #2 (September 1960) R *'Rannians' – The Rannians of Rann are an ancient race of technologically advanced humanoids. They are represented by Alanna Strange, wife of Adam Strange;Showcase #17 (November 1958) formerly located in the Alpha Centauri star system, they are currently located in the Polara star system. *'Ranx the Sentient City' – Ranx is an ancient Berserker construct in the form of a city. Ranx can observe anything in its vicinity, and can also control local gravitational forces.Green Lantern Corps vol. 2 #5 (December 2006) *'Ravagers of Olys' – *'Red-Moon Gods' – Atlantean survivors of the city of Challa-Bel-Nalla, then ruled by Lord Daamon (an ancestor of Deimos), formed an alliance with an alien race they called the Red-Moon Gods. These aliens provided the Atlanteans with advanced technology that Travis Morgan, a.k.a. the Warlord, would later discover in New Atlantis. *'Red Saturnians' – (see Saturnians) *'Reflektorrs' – The Reflektorrs are a race of psionic parasites consisting of pure psychic energy; they were discovered feeding on natives of Apokolips.First seen in New Gods vol. 3, #13 (February 1990) *'Replikons' – *'Reach' – The Reach are an ancient militaristic race who control Space Sector 2; they have an ancient non-aggression pact with the Oans, and are the creators of Jaime Reyes' (Blue Beetle) scarab. They are also the second oldest race in the universe behind the Maltusians.First seen in Blue Beetle vol. 7 #12 (April 2007) *'Rhoon' – Rhoon is a planet split between science and elemental sorcery, with magic users segregated to the Sorcerer's Isle. They are represented by Green Lantern Hollika Rahn.Green Lantern vol. 2 #163 (April 1983) *'Rigellians' – The Rigellians are a violet-skinned, four-armed race of noseless amphibians, who fled their own dying world untold years in the future. They were welcomed by humans living on Earth in a time when the sun appeared to have become a red giant. A civil war takes place when the Halflings, the hybrid offspring of humans and the Rigellians, overthrow their forefathers.Action Comics #486 (August 1978) *'Roboticans' – The Roboticans of Robotica are a machine civilization led by C.O.M.P.U.T.O. which is native to the 30th Century.Legion Worlds #1 (June 2001) *'Roguians' – Shy race from the planet Rogue in the Vega star system. Soon after birth, they learn to produce a natural force shield that hides them even from each other. Elu of the Omega Men is a Roguian. *'Rulanns' – One of two races from Rojira which resemble starfish. S *'Sangtee' – Members of the single-sex Sangtee Empire, ruled by an Emperor called the "Kreel".Wonder Woman vol. 2 #68 (January 1993) *'Saturnians' – The Red, White and Yellow Saturnians are descended from clones of the Green, White and Yellow Martians. *Fura, a Saturnian warlord from 3000 A.D., appeared in Batman #26, an enemy of the Batman of 3000 A.D..Batman #26 (December 1944)Jemm, Son of Saturn #1 (September 1984) *'Savothians' – The Savothians are a camel-like advanced humanoid species native to the planet Savoth. They have entertained a long friendship with all members of the Flash Family.Flash vol. 2, #233 (December 2007) *'Scissormen' – metafictional characters who inhabit a world called Orqwith. *'Slaggites' – The Slaggites (also known as Spitroids) from the planet Slagg survived a near-genocide after they rebelled against Citadel rule, represented by Shlagen of the Omega Men.Omega Men #1 (April 1983) *'Sklarians' – The Sklarian from the planet Sklar are a yellow-skinned humanoid race. They are represented by the Sklarian Raiders and Kono of the Legion of Super-Heroes.Superboy and the Legion of Super-Heroes #233 (November, 1977) *'Slyggians' *'Sornaii' – The Sornaii are an apparently multiversally aware alien race who seem to serve a role similar to that of the Monitors, but on a lesser scale.Star Hunters #7 (October 1978) *'Space Dolphins' – Space Dolphins are alien cetaceans capable of surviving and navigating in the vacuum of outer space. Two Space Dolphins have been seen in the company of Lobo. *'Spider Guild' – The Spider Guild are a race of alien merchants, traders, slavers and conquerors from the Vega star system.As seen in Green Lantern vol. 2, #167 (August 1983) *'Star Conquerors' – speculated to be Starro's race. *'Statejians' – war-like race of Qualar IV. *'Sputans' – sentient race made up of larva and bacteria. *'Sumal' – race exterminated by the Progeny located in the Progenitor's Galaxy. T *'Talokians (Talok III)' – The light blue-skinned natives of Talok III are Mikaal Tomas' (Starman) people.First Issue Special #12 (March 1976) *'Talokians (Talok IV)' – The sapphire blue-skinned natives of Talok IV are Lyssa Drak's people. Lyssa is a member of the Sinestro Corps.http://www.dcuguide.com/glcorps/profile.php?name=lyssadrak *'Talokians (Talok VIII)' – The dark blue-skinned natives of Talok VIII are Tasmia Mallor's (Shadow Lass) people. It is also the homeworld of her brother Grev Mallor, and her ancestors Lyrissa Mallor and Lydea Mallor.Adventure Comics #365 (February 1968) *'Talyns' – The Talyns of Talyn are an alien race represented by former Teen Titan Jarras Minion. The Talyns were the creators of the Omegadrone technology later co-opted by Victor Stone (Cyborg). *'Tamaraneans' – The Tamaranians of Tamaran are a feline humanoid species native to the Vega star system. They have golden skin, large green catlike eyes, and long manelike hair. Like Superman, the Tamaranians are living solar batteries who can store and convert solar radiation. They are represented by Starfire of the Teen Titans. *'Tchk-Tchkii' – a parasitic insectoid beetle-like race on the verge of extinction. Basically, because of their yellow armor, they are responsible for the extermination of various Green Lantern Corps members from a few Space Sectors, including Abin Sur. *'Tebans' – *'Technis' – a technologically savvy race who transformed Cyborg of the Teen Titans into Cyberion. *'Teiresiae' – a race of shapeshifters who inhabit a land called Mother-Time. *'Tellurians' – The Tellurians of Telluria are basically blue-skinned Klingonlike aliens with red gems in their foreheads. The gems in their foreheads enable them to fire mind bolts. They are technologically advanced. They are represented by the brothers Farlund and Karmault.Action Comics #518 (April 1981) *'Terrorforms' – a highly evolved telepathically synchronized race of beings who grant lower races superpowers. *'Thanagarians' – The Thanagarians of Thanagar are an ancient humanoid star empire orbiting the star Polaris. The Thanagarian Empire has contracted greatly since the days of the height of its power, but their descendants' many subject races still reside on the imperial homeworld. Gravity-defying wing harnesses made of an exotic material known as "Nth Metal" allow the Thanagarian elite, military and law enforcement to experience a unique form of powered flight. *'Thanagarian Snare Beasts' – giant spiderlike aliens that come from the planet Thanagar. Kevin Smith's unproduced movie Superman Lives was intended to include a monster called a "Thanagarian Snare Beast" which resembled an Earth spider. The monster was created to satisfy the demands of producer Jon Peters, who insisted that Superman battle a giant spider. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. asked Smith to change its name so that they would not refer to it as a spider.. *'Tharrians' – The planet Tharr is home to an ancient colony of Earth. The Tharrians are humans who share the same metahuman talent, the power of cold manipulation. Polar Boy of the Legion of Super-Heroes is their representative.Adventure Comics #306 (March 1969) *'Thermoids' – former natives of Jupiter's moons, who later moved to the rings of Saturn. They and the Icoids originated outside the Solar System. *'Thorons' – The Thorons of Thoron are a race of technologically advanced humanoids who hail from the same solar neighborhood as the Kryptonians, and possess similar abilities. They are represented by Halk Kar, a Thoron who once believed that he was "Superman's older brother".Superman #80 (February 1953) *'Throneworlders' – The Throneworlders are a race of humanoids who hail from Throneworld, a planet formerly known as Kranaltine. Throneworld is the home of Prince Gavyn, the hero known as Starman.Adventure Comics #467 (January 1980) *'Thronnians' – The Thronnians are a race of humanoids from the planet Thronn. Energiman, Magicko, Strong Girl, and Golden Blade are the Honor Team of Thronn.Green Lantern vol. 2 #32 (October 1964) *'Thunderers' – (see Qwardians) *'Timronians' – *'Titanians' – The Saturnian moon of Titan is home to an ancient colony of Earth. The Titanians are humans who share the same metahuman talent, the power of telepathy. Saturn Girl of the Legion of Super-Heroes is their representative. *'Toomians' – humanoids with wolf-like features; they are endangered because they are hunted for their valuable hides. Barreer Wot of the Green Lantern Corps is a Toomian. *'Tormocks' – A race of humanoid culturally and psychologically primitive spacefaring warriors dedicated to the destruction of the Vuldarians. They are metamorphs who can change their shape and fuse with their armor or other inorganic properties to remake them into bio-mechanical apparatuses.As seen in Guy Gardner: Warrior #0 (October 1994) *'Tribunes' – The Tribunes of Gallo are a race alleged to be even older than the Guardians of the Universe. They formed the Galactic Tribunal, an organization devoted to studying the immutable laws of creation, and dedicated to judging and punishing those who violate those laws.Green Lantern vol. 2 #80 (October 1970) Led by Tribunal-Prime, with enforcers called the Tribunal Guardsmen.Superman: The Man of Steel #50 (November 1995) *'Trogkian Mammoths' – Giant mammoth-like creatures whose stampedes terrorized the primitive world of Trogk. Moose of the Sinestro Corps is one of these creatures. *'Trombusans' – The Trombusans of Trombus are a race of humanoid aliens technologically and societally on par with Earth. Trombus is protected by the Hyper-Family, a group of humanoid aliens with Kryptonian-like abilities which they gained under a "red sun". The Hyper-Family are the only survivors of a nameless Krypton-like world. They are Hyperman, Hyperwoman, Hyperboy (Kirk Quentin), and Klypso the Hyperdog. Trombus was mentioned in the Supergirl episode "Truth, Justice and the American Way", and is where the former prison guard of Fort Rozz turned vigilante called the Master Jailer originates from.Superboy #144 (January 1968) *'Trontians' – The Trontians are a race of amorphous amoeba-like aliens capable of joining together into a collective biological mass. They also possess the ability to store large amounts of energy. *'Trophy Lords' – The Trophy Lords are a technologically advanced race of powerfully built, white-furred, wolf-like humanoids. They appear to be a race of pathological hunters. They are represented by Jharaka Bin Dharlok. the Trophy Lord, who encountered Superman.Action Comics #572 (October 1985) *'Tsaurons' – The Tsaurons of Tsauron are a race of yellow-scaled reptilian humanoids. Ontiir of Tsauron is a member of the Dark Circle. *'Tybaltians' – The Tybaltians of Tybalt use Earth as a vacation spot by disguising their citizens as humans. In their natural forms, the Tybaltians are squat green-skinned dwarves with enlarged craniums; they have exhibited physical strength on par with Superman.Action Comics #448 (June 1975) *'Tynolans' – Tynola is the world to which Vartox relocates after the destruction of his homeworld Valeron. The Tynolans are a race of orange-skinned humanoids. An alien deity named "Moxumbra the Star Serpent" had demanded living sacrifices from the Tynolans. The planet was destroyed by the alien entity known as Sraltka.Superman #356 (February 1981) *'Tyrrazians' – Tyrraz is an artificial planetoid which is the home of a technologically advanced red-skinned race known as the Tyrrazians in the 30th Century. The Tyrrazians have a strong physical and cultural resemblance to Khunds. They are represented by Tyr.Superboy and the Legion of Super-Heroes #197 (September 1973) *'Tython' – The Tython are invaders of the planet Vonn and survivors of the planet Mars. They are warmongers who inhabit distant solar systems and use robotic chargers, gigantic robotic beings to help them invade other worlds.World's Finest Comics #212 (June 1972) U *'Ultas' – The Ultas of Ulta appear to have their own version of the metagene. The hero "Trygg the Invincible" exhibited Superman-level strength before his death. *'Ungarans' – The red-skinned humanoid Ungarans are represented by Abin Sur, the former Green Lantern.Showcase #22 (September 1959) *'Uranians' – The Uranians, led by Uvo the warlord of Uranus, sent a small space armada in a failed attempt to conquer the Earth and steal uranium, a radioactive ore which is abundantly present in the outer planets. The Uranians were defeated by Wonder Woman. The Uranians have advanced technology, and use a "decalcifying" ray which petrifies its victims.Wonder Woman #32 (November 1948) *'Uxorians' – The green-scaled reptilian Uxorians of Uxor are represented by the Green Man, former member of the Omega Men and the Green Lantern Corps.First seen in Green Lantern vol. 2 #39 (September 1965) V *'Valeronians' – Valeron is the homeworld of the alien superhero Vartox, and Ontor the previous planetary protector. The Valeronians are an extinct race of humanoid aliens due to the destruction of Valeron.Superman #374 (August 1982) *'Venusian Mind Worms' – The only surviving Venusian Mind Worm is the criminal known as Mister Mind. The Mind Worms did not originate in the Sol System, but were exiled to a prison capsule suspended in the upper atmosphere of Venus. When exposed to the rare element suspendium, Mind Worms will mutate into evolved forms known as Hyperflies. A Hyperfly is capable of feeding on the potentiality of the Multiverse.Captain Marvel Adventures #26 (August 1943) *'Varidians' – The entire Varidian race was taken over by Starro. Astrild Storm-Daughter, goddess of her people, voluntarily submitted to Starro. *'Vimanians' – Humanoid alien race with three eyes and white hair, who intended to stripmine the Earth. They brought along a workforce stored as energy matrices in special crystals; scientist Zachary Leight activated these crystals and they reconstituted as a group of heroes calling themselves the Xenobrood. The Vimanians were also responsible for creating the human metagene.Xenobrood #0 (October 1994)Xenobrood #6 (April 1995) *'Vrangs' – The Vrangs of Vrang are a gray-skinned, batwing-eared race of technologically advanced, space-faring warlike humanoids. The Vrangs once tried to conquer the planet Krypton.Action Comics #548–549 (October–November 1983) *'Vuldarians' – A humanoid race of elite warriors with shapeshifting abilities similar to the Durlans. The Vuldarians can fashion their limbs into weapons as well as project internally generated energy into munitions. They also possess super strength and durability, enhanced healing, and flight. The Green Lantern Guy Gardner was born a Terran-Vuldarian hybrid - the first known case of a successful human-alien offspring of this species. However, his extraterrestrial gene was rendered dormant by means of genetic alteration, the full side-effects of which remain unrevealed. *'Vulxans' – The Vulxans are a race of orange-skinned silicon-based humanoids who developed advanced teleportation technology. Superboy discovered that Kryptonite could protect their planet from deadly radiation.New Adventures of Superboy #7 (July 1980) W *'Wagnorians' – *'Warworlders' – When Warworld was destroyed upon its invasion of Earth with Brainiac, its inhabitants went to Metropolis. In order to get the remainder of war machines activated, they went underground and took control of Metropolis's sewer system.Superman: The Man of Steel #17–18''Superman'' vol. 2 #83 (November 1993) *'Warzoons' – A very warlike race that created Warworld. They all died off mysteriously.DC Comics Presents #27–29, (November 1980 – January 1981) *'Weaponers' – (see Qwardians) *'White Martians' – The White Martians are one of three ethnic divisions native to the planet Mars as depicted in the fictional DC Comics Universe. *'Winathians' – Winath is an ancient colony of Earth. Their representatives are Lightning Lad and Lightning Lass of the Legion of Super-Heroes, and their brother Lightning Lord. *'Wingors' – a race of winged gorillas from the planet Illoral, which was conquered by Thanagar.Hawkman vol. 1 #16 (November 1966) X *'Xan' – Living electromagnetic beings; they thrived in the earliest eras of Krypton. *'Xanadorans' – Humanoid race and home to Star Sapphire Dela Pharon. Recently she has looked more alien, with darker skin and a more alien-like complexion. *'Xanthuans' – *'Xenoformers' – The Xenoformers from Galaxy X are Grant Morrison's bizarre meld of the Transformers and Scoop from Bob The Builder. Currently a Xenoformer named Metalek is imprisoned in Britain's Basement 101.Batman and Robin #7 (March 2010) *''' Xenusians ' – The Xenusians were a race of malevolent aliens who spread a mysterious plague that caused the victims to mutate and transforms into new Xenusians. The Xenusians were also responsible for the annihilation of the entire Vexaphon race. *'Xudarians''' – The Xudarians of Xudar are an orange-skinned species of extraterrestrial pseudo-avians. Their most respected representative is Tomar-Re of the Green Lantern Corps. Y *'Yazz' – The Yazz are a birdlike alien race represented by the Yazz.Justice League America #95 (January 1995) *'Yellow Martians' – The Yellow Martians are one of three known species of Martians in the DC Comics Universe, the others being the Green and the White Martians. The fate of the Yellow Martians is unknown, but they may be related to the Klaramarians (Yellow Saturnians) as represented by the Faceless Hunter.First seen in Wonder Woman #104 (February 1959) *'Yggardis the Sorcerer Planet' – Yggardis the Sorcerer Planet is a living planet similar to Mogo, and also a powerful sorcerer with cybernetic tentacles. Yggardis is a founding member of the Forgotten Villains.Mystery in Space #60 (June 1960)DC Comics Presents #77 (February 1985) *'Yorg' – A mysterious extradimensional race of living shadows who assisted another alien race known as the Mygorg with enslaving the Pytharians. The Lightning Lords were the ruling elite of Pytharia, home of the swordswoman known as Starfire. The Yorg were also closely allied with a sorceress named Lady Djinn. The Yorg exhibited shadow manipulation abilities similar to those of the Shadow Thief. Z *'Zambians' – A race of humanoid people who had their planet destroyed by Qinoori raiders for minerals. Ferrin Colos joined the Darkstars after seeing his planet's destruction. *'Zandrians' – The Zandrians of Zandria are a race of would-be world conquerors incapable of harming sentient life.Action Comics #554 (April 1984) *'Zamarons' – The Zamarons are a Maltusian-descended race, cousins of similar offshoot races such as the Oans and the Controllers.'' Green Lantern'' vol. 2 #16 (October 1962) *'Zoans' – Green Lantern Gpaak's race. *'Zarolatts' – Energy race who were enslaved by the tyrannical Macrolatts. The Weird is a member of this race. *'Zaroxians' – The Zaroxians of Zarox-13 are a race of green-skinned rotund humanoids with advanced polymer science and robotics technology. The alien conqueror known as Garguax is a Zaroxian.Doom Patrol #91 (November 1964) *'Zeerangans' – The Zeerangans are a militaristic race that hail from the planet Zeeranga who attempted to conquer the planet Omeron. *'Zilliphi' – Taa's race. *'Zoltams' – The Zoltams of Zoltam are an advanced alien society with sound-based technology; they are also able to use sound to power their cities. Zoltams have light yellow skin, wide flat skulls, and pointed ears.Action Comics #495 (May 1979) *'Zumoorians' – The Zumoorians of Zumoor are humanoids. The golden energy rays of Zumoor's moon appear to trigger the metagene in humans. Thomas Keith of Earth traveled to Zumoor with his dog Rovo, there he was adopted by Chad and Vela Kazzan and rechristened Zarl Kazzan. Somehow Zarl and his dog Rovo gained metahuman powers equal to a Kryptonian which they used to protect Zumoor.Superboy #85 (December 1960) *'Zwenites' – Inhabitants of the planet Zwen, an ancient colony of Earth. The Zwenites developed the ability to transform themselves into static stone forms in order to deal with the planet's exceptionally long rotation around its sun. Zwen's most famous native is Stone Boy of the Legion of Substitute Heroes. See also *List of hidden races in DC Comics *Cosmic entities (DC Comics) *List of cosmic entities in DC Comics *List of Legion of Super-Heroes members *List of fictional extraterrestrials References External links *List of Alien Races at the DCU Guide *The Great Book of Oa at the Green Lantern Corps Web Page *Cosmic Teams: The Omega Men *Cosmic Teams: Legion of Super-Heroes Category:Lists * * DC Comics alien races DC Comics Category:Lists of fictional alien species DC